


Sing for Me

by sunshinealeia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinealeia/pseuds/sunshinealeia
Summary: Hermione takes Draco on a surprise date and karaoke hilarity ensues





	Sing for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All references to Harry Potter are the sole property of JK Rowling. This work and the several songs quoted therin intend no copyright infringement. I am thankful to Rowling and the writers/producers of these songs for creating content to entertain us for generations to come.

October, 2011

“Where in the seven bloody hells are you dragging me, Granger?” 

Hermione threw back her head in laughter and hugged tighter to her husband’s arm as they made their way down a twisty cobblestoned alley, all dark shadows and odd angles.

“C’mon Draco, we’ve been married for how many years now yet you still insist on using my maiden name when you’re surly? You’re completely incorrigible.”

Draco flashed his patented smirk towards his beautiful wife, leaned over, and pressed a kiss to her temple. He allowed his lips to linger and whispered huskily “Dear wife, we’ve been married 8 years, 10 months, and 25 days. By my calculations - not near long enough.”

Hermione sucked in her breath and, if possible, squeezed his arm even tighter. People say it’s the small moments in life that bring the most weight. It was the inside jokes and the pillow fights - the spats followed by the incredible sex that made them both realize how ridiculous they’d been. Those were the moments to live for. Go ahead and add in your husband knowing off the top of his head how long you’ve been married. She remembered it as though it were yesterday -

The Malfoy gardens, filled to the brim with white roses bloomed to perfection and charmed to maintain a comfortable temperature for their guests - for what better way was there to ensure a perfectly beautiful outdoor December wedding than by magic? The aisle stretched with white gossamer and housed their loving friends and family on either side. As soon as she reached the altar and traded her father’s hand for that of her fiance’, soft, feather soft snow began to fall turning the whole event into a winter wonderland. 

Remembering the happiest day of her life, and blushing just thinking about the night that followed, Hermione was certainly relieved to see that they’d finally reached their destination. 

“Just here,” she said, turning Draco into a doorway he would have passed over any other day. The scrubbed brown wood appeared as nondescript as any door could be, complete with black, rusted hinges and a handle to match. The door appeared far too plain for the stylish attire Hermione had insisted they wear out that evening. While he was flawlessly garbed in perfectly tailored black slacks and a dark green button-up, she had outdone herself in an immaculately matched forest green 1920’s flapper style dress with black mary janes to boot. Hermione reached out, rested her hand on the latch and turned back to Draco, eyes dancing in delight. 

“Are you ready for this?” Unrestrained glee had etched itself into every corner of her face and Draco couldn’t help returning her smile, something he saved for special purposes and his significant other only.

“With you by my side I’m ready for anything,” he retorted, hoping to score some extra brownie points for later should this date turn out to be a bust. Her unusual secretiveness regarding the whole night, along with the wardrobe choices, should have been cause for concern yet nothing had made him question her judgement… yet. 

With his affirmative response, Hermione pushed opened the door and Draco audibly groaned as pulsing music assaulted his ears and strobe lights temporarily blinded his eyes. That ruddy door, as discreet as it initially appeared, was obviously charmed to be sound proof and she vaguely heard him mutter bloody Gryffindor before relenting and following her into the secret club. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As soon as the couple moved into the bar, the grubby exterior magically expanded to reveal a rather posh looking interior. Small round tables, perfect for leaning against with a beverage, were strategically placed around a large stage that dominated the club. Spotlights and several microphone stands were waiting ominously on-stage, hinting towards a rather foolish night. Thankfully, situated along both walls on either side of the platform, stretched two long bars with bartenders already diligently working behind their counters and patrons quickly filling the available stools.

Without a word, Draco immediately turned their course to take the shortest possible route to inebriation. If he was going to survive this evening he would need to start drinking now.

His lovely wife allowed herself to be steered, knowing that a drink would help both of them relax in this atmosphere, not to mention make the act of breaking the news of certain people joining…

“Hermione! Malfoy! You made it!” 

This seemed to be a night made for groans Draco contemplated, turning his head to see the She-Weasel sauntering up to the pair of them, wearing her own form-fitting, patented leather dress. Theo trailed behind his wife, eyes trained on her arse until the last possible second. Guess no fire had faded from that relationship, Draco snorted. Well at least this seemed to be a couples gathering. Joining Hermione on a ‘girl’s night out’ would not have gone over well once they returned to the manor.

Hermione and Ginny embraced while Draco and Theo shook hands in greeting.

“Oh Hermione! This is going to be an incredible night - come on over, we already have a table reserved right up front.”

Ginny clutched Hermione’s arm, shot a saucy look to her partner, and began to drag her best friend across the club. Hermione managed a quick glance back at Draco and gulped in anticipation of his reaction. Obviously it wouldn’t be only the four of them… 

Draco rolled his eyes - if anything, he was hoping for complete and utter debauchery tonight. Bring on the shenanigans; anything he could use as leverage to persuade Hermione that they desperately deserved a quiet weekend holiday in France was welcome. 

“Shall we?” Theo motioned his head to where their wives disappeared, obviously itching for another chance to ogle his woman’s posterior. 

“By all means,” Draco held out his hand, “after you. I certainly wouldn't want to impede on your… view.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Even with Draco’s acceptance that this night was going to include others, he still balked at the crowd of couples circled around a table right beside the stage.

Hermione and Ginny were already saying their hellos to Luna, who dreamily welcomed them in return, her arm firmly hitched around Blaise’s waist. Her long chiffon dress hung in voluminous waves and made her substantial baby bump all the more noticeable. Blaise perfectly balanced his partner’s pale skin and glowing gown by being decked out in solid black from head to foot. No matter the color he wore though, the man radiated happiness and kept caressing his wife’s expanding midsection in a lovingly possessive demeanor.

Across the table, Harry and Pansy, currently mid-snog, Draco noted in disgust, rounded out the group. The couple matched flawlessly, with their black and white ensembles opposite of their counterpart. Harry’s black slacks and white button down contrasted perfectly with Pansy’s tight black top and her sheer white skirt. The outline of her long, shapely legs could be seen through the thin material and her shirt, fittingly, also left little to the imagination… 

“Oi Potter - Parkinson!” Theo barked, “Quit trying to swallow each other’s tongues over there. The rest of us are attempting to not vomit tonight.”

Hermione rolled her eyes in Nott’s direction but had to concede he made a point. The two of them might as well start shagging on the table top with the way their kissing was escalating.

Harry raised his hand, extending his middle finger to tell Theo Nott exactly what he could do should he not like Harry and Pansy’s public display. The rest of the group laughed, Theo included, and Harry finally detached himself from Pansy’s lips. 

“About time you put that finger away, Potter. No one fuck’s my husband except me.” Ginny’s eyes flashed, half humor and half serious. 

An awkward silence attempted to settle on the crowd but Harry, ever familiar with Ginny’s quirks, and understanding the perfect way to resolve the tension, placated her.

“Easy there, firecracker, no need to get your knickers in a twist. Let’s see, how about the first round of drinks is on me, to mark my repentance of offending your dear sweet husband?”

“Sounds good to me mate!” Theo clapped Harry on the back and then pulled his wife to his side, whispering things in her ear that made the small ginger witch’s cheeks color an attractive rouge.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The drinks, which included several glasses of firewhiskey and a pitcher of fresh-squeezed lemonade for Luna, were soon bought and distributed by an interestingly familiar Lavender Brown, who sniffed disdainfully at serving her former classmates. Considering the loose witch had attempted to shag each of the men present, not to mention a few of the women, back during their time at Hogwarts, her prompt exit from their vicinity caused much sniggering. 

“Oi, keep ‘em coming, Lavender!” Harry yelled at her retreating back and her head bobbed once in acknowledgement. 

Ginny, wasting no time at all, informed the whole group they’d each be participating in the soon-to-start singing contest, no questions asked. She promptly grabbed a few binders from the DJ, who turned out to be Seamus Finnegan, and passed the karaoke selections around the table. This led to a few minutes of silence broken by swigs of firewhiskey and laughs at finding a particular song in the list of available choices.

“Alright everyone, unless you’re singing a duet, please keep your choice a secret from the rest of us, including your significant others. Let’s keep this night full of surprises!” Ginny called, ever the bossy red-head. 

“Theo, mate, you mean to tell me you and your lady are singing a duet?” Blaise guffawed until he caught sight of his wife’s face.

“I think a duet is absolutely dreamy.” Luna said solemnly.

Theo winked toward his friend,“What can I say, Zabini? I’m a romantic.” 

The rest of the table continued to flip through the books, writing their choices down, folding the slips of paper, and submitting them to Seamus. 

“Do you need to look through the book, Draco?” Hermione implored. She’d been aware of her husband’s heated gaze lingering on her face as she deliberated between her final two choices.

He smiled wickedly before responding, “No, I already have the perfect song in mind.”

With that he promptly wrote his selection down and submitted the slip of paper to Finnegan before Hermione could sneak a glance.

Once all the song choices had been turned in, Seamus took the stage to a polite round of applause. He gave a quick bow, held a fishbowl full of strips of paper high in the air, performed a quick sonorous and said, “Welcome karaoke-ers to the first annual Sing For Me competition being held here, at the newly founded Whistling Weasleys Pub. Our judges, the owners of this fine establishment, will be awarding each contestant a ranking out of 10 after their performance.”

Here, Seamus motioned to an overhead balcony where Fred and George lounged in matching purple crushed velvet suits with Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson on either side of them.

The four VIP’s waved to the crowd below and Seamus continued his speech.

“Points will be awarded and/or deducted based on our host’s whimsy so, all I can say is, make it good to receive the most points. The winner will receive one hundred galleons house cash to use at any point in the future. Contestants names will be drawn randomly from this fishbowl so be prepared to perform at any time this evening. Everyone clear? Alright, let’s get started.”

Seamus dug around dramatically in the bowl before removing a single scrap of paper.

“Our first participant this evening will be the Queen of Slytherins herself, Ms. Pansy Parkinson!”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pansy looked for all the world as if nothing, especially not going first in some silly karaoke contest, could ever fluster her cool and collected exterior. With the announcement of her name, she stood, casually smoothed her top, twitched a smile toward Harry, and began her walk to the stairs leading to the stage. A spatter of applause welcomed her as she took the microphone from the stand and moved the bar stool from the middle of the stage.

The music started suddenly and Pansy launched headfirst into her song, belting out:

_I'm only happy when it rains_  
_I'm only happy when it's complicated_  
_And though I know you can't appreciate it_  
_I'm only happy when it rains_

“Go Pansy!” Luna cheered, bobbing her head to the music enthusiastically. 

Everyone except Luna and the Slytherins seemed stunned into silence. Draco, Theo, and Blaise shared small smiles with each other. They had been all too aware of Pansy’s skill. Of course, back in their Hogwart’s days, it was seen as less of a talent and more of an annoyance seeing as how the witch had an irritating habit of singing during her morning shower. 

“Guess this means Parkinson hasn’t spent the night yet, huh Potter?” jabbed Draco.

“Not yet, Malfoy. Which I plan on changing tonight.” Harry retorted, his face flaming with either embarrassment or anticipation. Most likely a combination of both.

_Pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down on me_

As Pansy sang the bridge, she sauntered over to Harry, took the full shot glass of firewhiskey from his hand where it sat apparently forgotten, and slammed the drink back before launching into the next verse with a flourish. 

While the crowd went wild, Harry could again only sit there speechless; however, the rest of his party had moved on from their initial surprise. Hermione wolf-whistled in his stead and Harry threw her an appreciative and sheepish grin. She smiled back kindly; it was great to see Harry happy, finally - it had taken him longer to move on from Ginny than he’d ever admit to anyone.

_Pour some misery down on me  
Pour some misery down on me_

Pansy finished singing on a lingering note and the bar filled with cheers. She was flushed, her breast heaving and Harry thought she had never looked more beautiful than she did at that very moment. He vaulted on to the stage and captured her lips in a fierce kiss, causing them both to miss the magical ribbon, shot out of one of the twin’s wands, form a large fluorescent number seven in the air above the stage.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“I’m not sure I’d want to follow that… er… riveting performance.” Seamus stammered. For although she was obviously claimed by Harry, no man in the entire place had been able to miss seeing her legs on display.

“But, unfortunately, someone will have to go.” he dug around once more in the fishbowl before announcing, “Let’s hope Blaise Zabini is up to the challenge!”

A calm exterior was the mark of every true Slytherin and Blaise proceeded to stand and adjust his clothing just as casually as his classmate prior to him. 

“This one’s for you, baby.” he said to his wife and leaned over to ghost his lips across hers before crossing to the stage.

Luna’s dreamy eyes turned sultry as she watched her husband stride purposefully forward. She already knew whatever he was going to sing would be directed towards her - no matter how many slags wished Blaise would look their way, whether he was married or not, Luna was confident he had eyes for no one but her.

Blaise stood on stage, looked out once more over the crowd and began singing directly to his wife, all the while unbuttoning his pitch black shirt. Gales of laughter and ribald hooting filled the air and made the first few lines of song completely inaudible. The crowd settled quickly enough though, and finally, Blaise could be heard above the tumult.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt_  
_Too sexy for my shirt_  
_So sexy it hurts_

Luna, maintaining eye contact with her husband all the while, reached forward into her purse and pulled out a few notes of muggle money and began fanning herself, playing into his male strip club fantasy.

Blaise’s eyes heated marginally and he ripped his shirt off, spilling the remaining done buttons on the floor and began spinning the garment above his head while thrusting his hips.

Women from all corners of the bar began crowding the stage but Luna paid them no mind. She laughed as her husband continued singing, twirling around the stage, placing his hands behind his head and spinning his waist.

_'Cause I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

Ever one to play to his strengths and years of actual modeling to back him up, Blaise walked up and down his pretend catwalk, throwing sultry looks to his Luna and providing ample poses for faux cameras.

By the end of the song, the other men in the club were appearing quite uncomfortable in their surroundings. 

_And I'm too sexy for this song_

Blaise finished his tune, calmly replaced his shirt back on his well-toned frame and headed down the stairs towards his wife. Once he stood in front of her, Luna performed a breathed reparo and began buttoning his shirt for him, slow and steady, allowing her fingers to trail along his torso.

For most at the table, it was a more intimate act than seeing Parkinson and Potter rut around like two horny teenagers. 

“Right errr, well that’s a five for you, Zabini.” Hermione called, attempting to break the sexual tension by announcing his purple ribbon score.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Poor Seamus took to the stage wiping sweat from his brow and loosening his tie. 

“So yeah, that was…something, Zabini. Let’s move on, shall we?” Seamus gulped and closed his eyes in a silent prayer before digging around in his fishbowl once more.

Harry had to laugh silently to himself as he noticed Seamus mouthing the words “Not Slytherin” to himself. Ah, the memories that specific phrase brought about...

Seamus withdrew his hand and smiled at the scribbled writing. “Let’s welcome a duet to the stage. Ginny, Theo - you’re up!”

The Nott’s grinned at each other and bolted from their seats, already far too excited about what they had planned than they should be.

The couple took their places on stage, faced each other, and both struck a pose.

“Holy shit, do they have choreography planned?” Blaise sniggered in Draco’s ear.

Ginny winked towards her husband as the music began to roll and pulled a muggle cigarette from behind her ear as Theo said in a gasp:

_Sandy!_

_Tell me about it stud_

Hermione began cackling insanely and had to force her hand over her mouth to stifle the crazy laughter; Ginny’s choice of a leather dress made perfect sense now! They could not have chosen a more perfect song. The love and intense devotion between Ginny and Theo was palpable. You only had to be in their vicinity mere minutes to catch their flirtatious glances and their constant need to always be touching each other - whether it was holding hands, rubbing the others back, or nuzzling their noses, the two were sickeningly sweet. 

Theo had dropped to his hands and knees in a true performance to Grease and Ginny pushed him back on his arse with her foot on his chest.

_You better shape up, 'cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you_

In a surprising twist of events Pansy could be seen singing along to the entire song, her eyes glued to the couple on stage with an enormous grin plastered to her face. The rest of the table noticed her enthusiasm and smiled indulgently to each other. Harry though, he seemed to be falling headfirst for Pansy as he leaned forward and whispered in her ear along with the continuing lyrics.

_You're the one that I want_  
_You are the one I want_  
_Oo,Oo,Oo honey_

Ginny and Theo continued prancing back and forth across the stage, leaning in to sing together during their shared verses, causing the whole crowd to twist and shimmy in their seats.

The song ended with Theo spinning Ginny around while she had her legs wrapped around his waist and pulling her in for a kiss before depositing her feet firmly back on the ground. The two gave a shared bow, jubilant and panting, with huge smiles plastered across their faces.

They received a standing ovation from the entire crowd, seemingly much more at ease with this performance - probably due to the lack of gyrating hips.

Fred and George stood and clapped politely too for their baby sister. 

Fred announced in a booming voice, “Since this was a duet we’ll be awarding scores individually for the performers. Theo, my lad, anyone who allows themselves to be bossed by our sister deserves nothing but our utmost respect. With that said, I award you a six.”

“Cheers,” cried George, and, in a fit of daring proceeded to decree, “And to our dear sister, I award you a four for inadvertently supporting nicotine use.”

“Filthy habit, that is.” the twins chimed together and Ginny’s ears turned a nasty shade of crimson in her anger.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seamus dashed to the stage and ushered the fuming redhead and her partner off. “Alright, moving right along, step lightly - we’re all too familiar with your bat-bogey hex, Ginevra.”

Her murderous glare turned towards Seamus and, the brave soul that he was, pretended to not see. “Right then, our next contestant is,” here he dug once more in that same fishbowl, “Mrs. Luna Lovegood-Zabini.”

Luna blinked dreamily up at Seamus, squeezed her husband’s hand, and wandered to the stage, moving amongst her friends first to place a loving hand against each of them in turn. They all accepted her touch with an air of patience and understanding. It was Luna. This was her world; they were all simply living in it.

She slowly made her way to the microphone in the middle of the stage as the whole room swelled with the solemn sounds of a piano.

_When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

Luna didn’t dance around the stage. She barely swayed to the music. Instead, she allowed the room to fill with the rise and fall of her voice, singing tremulously into the overhead lights. 

Her audience sat raptured, mesmerized by her shining aura. Tears brimmed from Luna’s eyes as she poured all of her heart and soul into the emotions of the song.

_And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me  
Shine until tomorrow, let it be_

Hermione turned to see Draco quickly wipe a tear from his cheek and, when she nudged him, he met her eyes with no hesitation. Sometimes the emotions evoked from song were the purest in the world and she would never begrudge his feelings. She snaked her arm through his and squeezed him lightly as Luna was wrapping up.

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

She ended softly, blinked at the still silent crowd and turned towards the stairs to leave the elevated stage. The beauty of Luna was she didn’t want or need applause; she was happy to join in her friends antics no matter what they were and would always participate to her fullest abilities. 

Before she made it off the stage, however, the entire crowd took to their feet and roared their approval with tumultuous applause. Blaise could be heard yelling, “That’s my wife!” and Hermione and Ginny both ran forward to help their friend; her increasingly large baby-bump made it more hazardous than normal to perform certain tasks - navigating stairs was especially difficult when one couldn’t see their feet.

With a wave of his wand, one of the twins sent a giant nine into the air; a testament that sometimes the most simple performance can elicit the largest applause. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“What a performance!” Seamus roared, rushing to the stage. “Fantastic!” With a flourish, he scooped the next name and read dramatically, “Our next performer will be… Mrs. Hermione Malfoy. Get up here, lady!”

Hermione’s eyes twinkled, she would never get over hearing her first name followed by Malfoy. Dreams really do come true.

“Wish me luck, honey.” She whispered to Draco and he reached over and pinched her arse unexpectedly causing her to yelp.

“I’ll do nothing of the sort - I’m a part of this competition too and I plan on winning.”

Hermione rolled her eyes lovingly and set off towards the stage, already a bundle of nerves.

A strumming guitar filled the air and Hermione felt herself relax as her need to perform overwhelmed her other senses.

_Right right, turn off the lights,_  
_We gonna lose our minds tonight,_  
_What's the dealio?_

Ginny and Pansy crowed at their friend’s song choice - they really should have known. Hermione was all about girl power.

When Hermione sang the lyrics about calling her up if you’re a gangster, Draco was poked several times by many offending fingers. “Gerrof me, you morons,” he grumbled, instinctually itching at the faded Death Eater brand on his forearm.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,_  
_In all the right ways,_  
_All my underdogs,_  
_We will never be never be, anything but loud_  
_And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

With these newly sung words everyone in the bar raised their glass along with Hermione and chuckled at how appropriate her song choice described Gryffindors in particular. Draco’s favorite line, however, hinted toward other proclivities and he allowed his eyes to freely travel up and down his wife, imagining all the things he was going to do to her later.

The song continued with Hermione dancing around the stage and the crowd matched her enthusiasm. She had definitely picked a fan-favorite and the bar patrons were making their appreciation known.

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

Hermione finished with a twirl and one last laugh. Oh, karaoke sure was entertaining! Her amused expression morphed to smug as a giant number eight soared out over the stage and Fred bellowed, “Katie loves your choice in music, Grang- I mean, Malfoy. Well done!”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Alright, this competition is really heating up, ladies and gents. Up next, the Chosen One himself! Please welcome Harry Potter to the stage!” Seamus proclaimed. 

“Knock ‘em dead, Stag.” Pansy said as she slapped Harry’s rear and the look on his face was practically priceless.

Still in a daze, Harry stumbled to the stage, sloshing his full tumbler, vaulted the steps, bounced the microphone, and then miraculously caught the stand before it crashed to the floor. Laughter and cheers could be heard across the bar as Harry straightened himself and pointed at Seamus, signaling for his music to begin.

As soon as the first few chords began to play, the entire bar erupted. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, would pick the most popular, quintessential, karaoke song ever. Even Draco had to chuckle - the guy knew how to play his cards right and give his fans what they so desired: a relatable version of Scarhead. 

_Just a small town girl living in a lonely world -  
She took the midnight train goin’ anywhere…_

It couldn’t be helped - anyone, and frankly that meant everyone, knew the song and had to sing along. It was written in the drunk human dna. If Journey played, everyone in the vicinity must pause all conversation and belt the tune in their loudest voice, lest their neighbor not be able to hear the next day. 

Harry’s voice was impressive too. He carried the notes, shook his hips, and worked the whole stage all while managing to throw a wink or two to his lady. Pansy returned his affections with several blown kisses and Draco pretended to gag behind Hermione’s back. She lightly pinched his arm in admonishment, “Don’t act like you’ve forgotten the honeymoon stage yet.”

He smirked down at her, “Baby, if you think I’ve forgotten, just wait until you hear my song of choice.” 

On that curious promise, the couple tuned back in to finish singing the currently playing anthem with the rest of their table.

_Don’t stop believin’_  
_Hold on to that feelin’_  
_Streetlight people_

Harry finished singing to tumultuous applause but nothing could prepare him for the number waiting for him from the VIP balcony. A glaring number 3 pulsed above the crowd and Fred or George, one could never know which, laughed “Too cliche, Potter! Next!”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seamus could barely contain his laughter at Harry’s outrage and had to choke out, “Rules are rules, Potter. And the rules are, there are no rules! Now, we only have one last participant this evening. Mr. Malfoy, the stage is yours.”

Draco had a shit-eating grin plastered to his face as he squeezed his wife’s fingers and headed toward the waiting microphone.

Hermione could hardly contain herself with excitement. Apparently she was about to be blown away; what song could he have up his sleeve?

A familiar rift began as Draco wordlessly conjured a guitar in the middle of the stage and began playing along to the piped music.

_She was a fast machine_  
_She kept her motor clean_  
_She was the best damn woman that I ever seen_

Hermione felt her cheeks immediately flame with color. She knew he’d taken lessons in the past but he always made excuses to never play for her…

“Oh shit!” Theo roared lightheartedly, pounding the table with his fists.

“I know,” Ginny agreed with much more heat behind her tone, “that fucker!”

“Are you kidding, you two?” Pansy sneered. “You literally had a choreographed routine.”

Blaise and Harry both doubled over with laughter at the exchange. Draco was truly the master at one-upping his peers.

_Working double time_  
_On the seduction line_  
_She was one of a kind, she's just mine all mine_

Draco continued to sing and play flawlessly at the same time and Hermione sat transfixed, barely moving, her eyes trained on her husband. That… that… prat! 

Malfoy was immediately aware of the moment her emotions flipped from awe to outrage.

He blew her a kiss and continued rocking out, closing his eyes as he wailed his guitar solo. 

“He’s very talented.” Luna acknowledged.

“We all have our strengths.” Blaise scoffed as he puffed out his chest indignantly.

“I am going to murder him!” Hermione seethed. “How could he keep this from me?”

_Yeah you shook me, yeah you shook me  
All night long_

“Oh, surprises are my favorite.” Luna said on Draco’s last line.

After his song wrapped up, Draco transfigured his guitar into a rose, hopped off the stage, and handed it to Hermione, smirking all the while.

“You are so dead.” She breathed, hostility lacing her every word before raising up to press her lips against his.

The crowd thundered its applause and a few people had the audacity to cheer ENCORE!

Fred and George, with their ladies behind them, were standing clapping and after a glance at one another and a shared nod, a blinding ribbon ten appeared in the air.

The crowd below went insane and Draco leaned into Hermione whispering, “What do you say? Can I take you home and shake you all night long?”

Her hardened exterior melted away and she leaned in closer saying, “Only if you promise me a rematch later.”

Right before he closed the gap for another melting kiss he laughed and said, “Well what else am I supposed to do with all of this useless Weasley house-cash? You’re on, baby cakes.”

The End

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
